


Snow?

by Niamzies



Series: Hybrid Shenanagins [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Het and Slash, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, Hybrids, M/M, Snow, Winter, hahahaaa, um idk how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamzies/pseuds/Niamzies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of that made him blush furiously. From what Niall had gathered, kisses are for people you really really care about. Niall cared for Liam a lot, so this should work. But Niall had never kissed someone before, he didn't know how on earth he would do it. He'd do it anyway, though, to save his Liam, his Prince (rather than Princess).</p><p>(Or the one where Niall is a shy, clueless hybrid who's obsessed with snow, hates hot chocolate and thinks Liam is Sleeping Beauty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow?

**Author's Note:**

> um idk how ao3 works??? But I'll try anyway. Part 1 of a hybrid series I'm making, just because there needs to be more hybrid Niam stories out there. I'm not sure how many parts it'll have, atleast 3. You don't have to read this in any specific order, except for maybe reading the third one last! Taken off my OWN wattpad account, aka Niamzies.

He was a secret.

A secret from the outside world, from practically everyone.

A secret no one could  _ever_ find out about, or else bad things would happen.

 _Very_  bad things.

They were both on the couch, in front of the fireplace, the fire crackling and snapping peacefully every so often, emitting a soft glow on the two sitting on the couch lazily. It was winter, so it was exceptionally cold in London, most of the people wearing scarfs and hats, not to mention gloves, coats and boots.

Liam had his routinely mug of Swiss Mountain Hot Chocolate in his hand, not one or two, but three marshmallows floating peacefully in it. He took a small sip, his eyes fixed on the television which was showing the upcoming weather. It hadn't snowed yet, but the chance of it happening was high that day.

A soft sound, purring, echoed through the room suddenly, and Liam felt something rub against the side of his thigh. Before he could react, a long, thin cat tail wrapped around his wrist, tugging it down gently.

Liam looked down to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at him, and he laughed softly. "Kitten, what are you doing?" He asked softly, scratching between the creature's black, soft ears. The tail was a tannish-blond color at the base but perfectly transfused into the same color as the creatures ears.

"Liam." The creature simply purred out, a small smile on his lips as the boy - rather,  _hybrid_  - rubbed his cheek against the top of Liam's thigh now. He was a very affectionate kitten when he wanted to be, but he was extremely shy and scared of everything. Skittish, would be the right word.

"Niall." Liam whispered back, smiling even wider as he began to scratch the back of Niall's ears, and sure enough the purring got louder. Liam had identified Niall as part Siamese, part human. At first he had been shocked when he saw the poor boy hiding in his filthy trash can, eating a rotten banana peel that had slipped out of one of the trash bags, but Liam took him inside and was even  _more_  shocked to see the boy had a tail and cat ears. There had never been anything quite like Niall, not ever, but Liam felt a strong urge to protect the terrified and starved boy, so he kept him. Not as a pet, but as a friend.

"S-Snow come?" Niall asked hopefully, looking up at Liam with hope in his eyes. The boy didn't know how to speak at all, and the words he knew he stuttered over or pronounced wrong, so Liam was teaching him, though Niall understood most phrases.

"Maybe today Niall, there's a high probability of it snowing." Liam smiled, leaning down to kiss between Niall's ears. No, they weren't a thing, but how could you not cuddle a boy like Niall?

"W-What is... Propality?" Niall asked hesitantly, fiddling with the hem of his light brown jumper, which was actually Liam's. Niall liked Liam's clothes a lot, even though they were huge on him. In fact only the tips of his snow-white fingers were poking out of the beige sleeves, and the hem of the shirt went a bit past his tiny yet perfect waist.

Liam thought he was cute.

Adorably so.

"Probability." Liam corrected, almost cooing at how cute Niall was. "And it's kind of like... How high of a chance there is to snow come." He tried to use small words so Niall could understand but it didn't seem to be working, judging by the way Niall looked up at Liam; curiosity in his gaze. "It just means it might snow." Liam finally settled on.

"Oh." Niall simply said in a quiet voice, climbing off the couch and racing over to the window. "W-Why no snow?" He whimpered sadly, pressing his pale fingers against the frost-covered window in desperation. Niall had become obsessed with the concept of snow every since Liam had first explained it to him. The poor hybrid had never seen it before, though his eyes were filled with amazement and fascination as Liam told him what it was, and said that it might come soon.

Niall had expected it ever since.

"Li!" He huffed, the sleek tail swaying side to side behind him.

"Yes love?" Liam asked, taking another sip from his hot chocolate. Niall hated it, 'Tastes l-like... Poo' he hissed when Liam offered him some, but Liam just giggled and continued to drink it.

"Snow.." Niall whined sadly, his tail drooping slowly.

"It'll come soon Ni, just be patient. You're patient, aren't you Kitten?" Liam asked softly, standing up to sit beside Niall in the window.

The house had one of those windows where it's pushed out from the inside, allowing a little counter space to maybe put plants or photos, but ever since Niall came, Liam turned it into a little comfort space for the hybrid, fully equipped with pillows, both a comforter and blanket, as well as a two white candles.

Niall thought it was very sweet of Liam to do that for him.

"Yes! Niall p-paytent..? Patient!" He smiled, his ears flicking slightly. Niall had no idea what that meant, but if Liam wanted him to be it then he'd be patient.

Liam leaned against the few pillows, partially laying down and partially sitting up, his legs stretched out in front of him. "That's good, I'm sure it'll come soon, yeah? Then we can go play in it if you'd like." He said softly, smiling warmly and setting his mug down on the ground so the hybrid wouldn't accidentally knock It with his tail.

Niall nodded eagerly and crawled between Liam's legs, laying his head on the older boys' chest, his back on Liam's stomach. "Comfy.." He purred, curling his tail on his lap and looking out the window, desperately hoping for snow.

Liam's heart fluttered slightly, and he leaned down to kiss between the hybrid's ears. "Pretty.." He said back softly, sliding his hands under Niall's - his - sweater to rub at Niall's tummy slowly.

Again, they weren't a thing. Liam just liked to please Niall, make him feel safe, take care of him, make sure his well fed and hydrated and always giggling and happy and just overall great. Almost a couple, but not quite.

The brunet would be lying if he said he didn't feel something for Niall, something more than just two normal friends had.

But Niall was innocent, curious, clueless, and Liam didn't dare to ruin it.

So, he kept his feelings back, locked away with the key thrown out.

Sometimes the key was found, though. This would be one of those times.

"No, L-Liam is pretty. Niall like Liam's eyes, a-and arms, and hair, and legs, and stomach." Niall said quietly, patting Liam's thigh gently in assurance.

The older boy just chuckled and continued to rub Niall's little tummy soothing, pressing kisses in between Niall's ears every so often. It was nice, just sitting, waiting, for snow to come. But, rubbing Niall's stomach made the hybrid feel sleepy after a while. Maybe it was because he felt so safe and secure in Liam's big strong arms, or maybe it was because he thought sleeping would make the snowflakes come faster.

Niall yawned, his ears flattening momentarily, the tail on his lap curling up slightly.

Liam found that  _highly_  adorable.

"W-Wake Niall when snow?" He whispered tiredly, his eyes drooping as Liam continued to rub his stomach.

"Of course, babe, you don't have to ask me." Liam replied softly, the word 'babe' just slipping out.

There Niall felt it again, that warm feeling in his chest whenever Liam uttered the word 'babe', or kissed his cheek, or let Niall sleep just a  _bit_  closer in bed when there was a thunderstorm. The hybrid didn't know what love was, though he had asked Liam once before, when they were watching a random movie on Netflix. Liam had simply told the cat boy it was something 'intangible', whatever that meant.

"Nighty n-night, do not let the d-dogs bite." Niall whispered, turning on to his stomach, the sleek tail he owned beside him. Liam was so comfortable, he thought. He could sleep like this forever.

Oh, and Niall hated dogs. Thank god Loki and Brit were with Liam's parents.

"Goodnight Kitten." Liam whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Niall's temple, and the hybrid closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

Liam laid down fully now, his head on a pillow too, reaching over to the ground to grab a blanket and drape it over both him and Niall. No, he wasn't laying on the cold hard countertop of the window, that's what the comforter was for, to lay on. He figured he could go to sleep as well.

Just 10 minutes, really. So the brunet closed his eyes, kissing the top of Niall's head one last time. Maybe he did have a tiny - well, a bit more than tiny - crush on Niall, but he wouldn't do anything about it. Not for a long time.

And with that thought, he fell asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<

Niall was the first to wake up, his tail curling and ears flattening as he yawned. He mewled softly and sat up, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes with his knuckles like a 5 year old would. He was still on Liam - though - and the brunet was sleeping soundly. Niall grinned tiredly and arched his back to stretch, his legs on either side of Liam's hips as he straddled him to get more comfortable.

"Silly LiLi.." He murmured, his thin black tail swaying behind him slowly as he leaned forward, his hands on Liam's stomach. "W-Was supposed to wake Niall up! Not the... Op.. O-Oppotist." He whispered, trying to say 'opposite'. Since Liam wasn't awake to correct him, the hybrid thought he said the word correctly, and he nodded once.

Niall let out another yawn as his ear twitched, and he turned to look outside to see if it was day time or night time.

But something was different.

There was white stuff  _everywhere_ , shimmering beautifully as the sun was setting, and there seemed to be more of it falling from the sky.

It took Niall a moment, but then he realized what it was.

Snow.

_Snow._

The white powdery stuff had finally arrived, making Niall squeal in excitement. "Liam! Liam look! S-Snow! Snow is o-outside! Wake Liam, wake!" He whispered happily, but Liam stayed asleep, obviously too deep into sleep to hear Niall.

Niall mewled again and huffed, turning back to look outside. He pressed his slim, pale fingers against the frost covered window, staring out it with pure wonder written all over his face. "Oooh.." He breathed out in awe, not minding that his fingers were starting to get cold. Liam's sweater kept him warm anyway.

"Li! P-Please, up, up, up!" Niall whined softly, turning back to look at Liam, who groaned in his sleep.

Niall thought he looked beautiful. Liam looked so adorable sleeping, his plump lips forming a pout, eyebrows creased slightly.

Niall was sure that Liam was absolutely stunning, inhumanly beautiful while sleeping.

Wait...

"Aror... Auro.. A-Aurau? N-No." The hybrid desperately tried to say the name, biting his lip nervously. "Aurora!" He finally got after a few more attempts, looking down at Liam in curiosity.

If Liam was beautiful, and was sleeping and wouldn't wake up from normal attempts... then, he must be the next Sleeping Beauty! Atleast, that's what Niall thought. He had seen the movie with Liam before, a couple days ago, and the blond had loved it.

Maybe Liam wasn't a girl, or blonde, but still.

That means Niall would have to kiss him to be awake. The thought of that made him blush furiously. From what Niall had gathered, kisses are for people you  _really really_  care about. Niall cared for Liam a lot, so this should work. But Niall had never kissed someone before, he didn't know how on earth he would do it. He'd do it anyway, though, to save his Liam, his Prince (rather than Princess).

"Do n-not worry Li, I-I will s-safe you. Niall d-does not want you asleep f-forever... Need you to rub my tummy, a-and cluddle with me on couch, and m-make my food, and turn on bath, a-and other things too... I do not know the w-word for them, I sorry. N-Now, let Niall safe h-his prince." Niall assured, biting his lip nervously before leaning down slowly. He hesitated slightly before closing his eyes and pressing his lips clumsily against Liam's, not too hard though.

That's when Liam's eyes fluttered open slowly, his mind finally waking up. He didn't expect to feel Niall kissing him though, not at all. Yet, he couldn't deny that it felt absolutely amazing, even if it was sloppy and clumsy and gentle. Liam gently pushed Niall off of him anyway way though, not hard enough to knock the boy off his lap. "Niall?! What're you doing?!" Liam asked, his voice raising in volume a bit. He didn't mean to, he was just so very confused.

Niall flinched back slightly, his ears flattening in fear. He didn't have a good history with people yelling. "N-Niall sorry! J-just thought- thought-" he burst into tears, thinking he would get hit, or sent away, anything cruel. "P-Please do not h-hurt Niall! W-was only-" he couldn't even finish what he was saying, his hiccups cut him off.

"What? No no no, baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you, I promise." Liam quickly said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the sobbing hybrid. "I didn't mean to yell, I'm so so sorry, I was just confused as to why you were kissing me.."

"N-No hurt?" Niall asked, his voice soft and full of fear.

"No, I promise."

"N-No cage? No l-leave?"

"I would never put you in a cage Niall, that's so cruel. And, if you were to ever leave I would be really sad because I would miss you a lot. You're my kitten, remember? My little one." Liam smiled softly, kissing Niall's cheek and tickling his sides gently.

The hybrid blushed and giggled, his ears revealing themselves from hiding, his tail wrapping around Liam's wrist affectionately. "Liam's k-kitten." He assured, pecking Liam's cheek back. That little gesture caused the older boy to blush too.

"Can you tell me why you were kissing me Niall? I won't get mad or upset, I just want to know." Liam asked after a bit, biting his lip.

Niall fiddled with the hem of his shirt again, his cheeks a dark red. "U-Um, Niall thought Liam w-was in a... Crude? Curst.. B-because was very b-beautiful while sleeping. W-would not get up when Niall... Axed? A-asked. So Niall kissed Liam t-to wake up Liam! And I-it happened, Liam is up n-now!"

It took Liam a few moments to understand exactly what Niall was trying to explain, but once he did understand, he blushed darkly and laughed. "You thought I was under a sleeping curse? You thought I was Sleeping Beauty?" He asked, smiling widely. "Oh god, Niall, you're so adorable, oh." He cooed, pulling Niall into a hug. "I would never sleep for a hundred years, I promise. Maybe you weren't talking loud enough, so I didn't hear you. I can assure you I wasn't under a curse. But, you think I'm beautiful?"

This was honestly just too cute for Liam. How innocent is this cat boy?

Niall nodded shyly and bit his lip. "Oh, y-yes. Liam is very beautiful, a-and nice, and funny, and e-everything great! W-was fun to kiss Liam. Felt n-nice.." He admitted, smiling. "Liam is awake, b-but Niall w-wants to kiss Liam again... Is okay?" He asked, looking at Liam hopefully.

How could Liam say no to that adorable face?

Without saying a word, Liam leaned down and attached his lips to Niall's. Niall squeaked in surprise, his ears flattening instinctively as he tried his best to kiss Liam back, but he had really no idea how to, so the kiss was sloppy and soft. To Liam, though, it was perfect. He's been wanting to do this for so long, it was amazing to feel Niall's lips against his own.

Suddenly Niall felt something really weird In his stomach, and he began to giggle as Liam kissed him, which forced the two to break away. "What's so funny, you silly kitten?" Liam asked, trying not to smile but failing miserably when he heard Niall's adorable giggles.

"Tummy f-feels funny..." He whispered, putting Liam's hand on his stomach so he could feel it too. Of course Liam couldn't.

"Those are called 'butterflies', it happens when you really like someone." Liam explained, but Niall quickly stopped his laughter and began to panic.

" _Butterflies?! N-No! Get out, N-Niall is so s-sorry butterflies. D-Did not mean to e-eat you! L-Liam! Get them o-out!_ " He cried, clawing at his stomach.

"Wait, Niall! It's not really butterflies! You don't have any inside of you, it's just an expression!" Liam soothed, laughing softly.

"E-Ex...expreston?" Niall asked softly, relaxing when Liam told him there wasn't any insects inside of him.

"I'll tell you about it later hun, but for now let's go play in the snow yeah? That's probably why you tried to wake me up, isn't it?" Liam asked with a smile, and Niall nodded frantically.

"Oh! S-Snow! Niall almost f-forgot! Liam, hurry!" The hybrid said happily, giving Liam another sloppy kiss before standing up and racing over to the bedroom so Liam could help him get dressed into some winter clothes.

Liam chuckled as he watched the cat boy run, his lips still tingling from the kiss. "I'm coming Kitten." He called out, standing up.

So, maybe they were a couple now, and Liam couldn't be more grateful for it, even if it meant he had to explain everything about love and relationships to the clueless, innocent, adorable hybrid.

Frankly, Liam wouldn't have it any other way.

It was all thanks to snow, really.


End file.
